In general, a tricar means a vehicle having three wheels, wherein two wheels are mounted before the driver and one wheel is mounted behind the driver (called in general a reversed tricar), or otherwise, two wheels are mounted behind the driver and one wheel is mounted before the driver (called in general a regular tricar).
To secure the stability and safety of the tricar during driving in a linear road and a curve, it should be configured such that the breadth of the car at a position where two wheels are mounted in parallel is made larger than that of a common 4-wheel car, or that like a motorcycle, the center of gravity is momentarily shifted partially or completely in the direction of the centripetal force opposite to the centrifugal force. The former case causes the vehicle to have a large size due to an increase in breadth thereof, and the latter case causes the problems of stability and safety thereof upon the momentary shift of the center of gravity. Because of this, development of the tricar has been carried out by excluding the former case but solving the problems of the latter case.
Recently, more particularly, in the 1997 Frankfurt motor show, Mercedes-Benz was noted worldwide for an announcement of a new concept reversed tricar named ‘F300 Life-jet’. However, such a reversed tricar had a problem in that power beyond a reasonable need was consumed, and power required for a shift itself of the center of gravity of a car body was also consumed because the tricar was designed so that upon shifting the center of gravity, the car body and all wheels were to be tilted in the direction of the driver's manipulation. In addition, such a tricar still had a problem of shaking upon restoration to a regular position after the shift of the center of gravity, upon stopping, and upon boarding.
Furthermore, also in the recent Tokyo motor show, Phiaro, Japan was noted worldwide for an announcement of a regular tricar named “P67b ETERNITY”. However, in such a regular tricar, the center point of the shift circle of the center of gravity is positioned above the ground, so that upon shifting the center of gravity, side-skidding occurs on a wheel, thereby causing severe wearing of a tire thereof. Such a phenomenon will be weighted particularly upon driving on a curve. In addition, such a tricar is designed so that the center of gravity of an engine installed on the side of rear wheels having the largest weight in a car body is not shifted, so that upon driving on a curve, there will be a greater possibility of incurring an accident as compared to the reversed tricar.